


Quarter Past Midnight

by mszatanna



Category: British Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mszatanna/pseuds/mszatanna
Summary: August Walker’s mission, should he choose to accept it, is to take down Laila Dunn, a MI6 agent whose unorthodox methods are similar to his. What should've been an easy task results in an unexpected partnership that could cause a lot more trouble to the authorities.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s), August Walker/Reader, Henry Cavill & Reader, Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a 8-part-fic. English is not my first language so, if you spot any mistakes, please let me know! Hope you guys like it :)

**THURSDAY, USA**

“This is Laila Dunn,” Erica Sloan, CIA’s director, said as she threw a file on the table.

“She’s a MI6 agent who’s been causing a lot of trouble lately. Troubles that important people can’t afford anymore. I want you to deal with it personally.” raising an eyebrow at Walker, she glanced at her watch. “In a week from now, I expect you to have eliminated the target.”

“Certainly, ma’am” August agreed, grabbing the document so he could start studying it. “May I ask why the rush?” he looked at his boss.

He didn’t mind killing. To be honest, he really liked the feeling. But it wasn’t the CIA style to recur to his methods, specially with such a short deadline.

“Our source said she’s going to attend an important event in Vienna in two days. We don’t know exactly what files she intends to get, you will have to find that out and get it first. Remember: before… offing her, you need to get those files.” Erica gave him a deep look, making him agree to the terms… Or at least pretend to do so. “You and your team leave in ten minutes.” turning her attention back to her work, Sloan pointed at the door, indicating she expected him to leave her office.

“I’m sorry, my team? You know I work better alone.” Walker complained, standing up but not leaving. One of the things that annoyed him the most was working with people who just didn’t understand his methods and, therefore, would only get in his way.

“Walker. This woman is dangerous. She’s got a reputation almost as bad as yours. Going alone is not an option. I would appreciate if you’d stop complaining and go do your job. You now have…” she looked at her watch again, “9 minutes to get ready.”

August took a deep breath, clenching his teeth and nodding. He left the office irritated, rushing to go get his stuff before heading to the plane. Barely looking or talking to the other members of his team, who didn’t even try to be civil with him - they all knew he wasn’t happy with the situation, and they weren’t either, so why bother? -, he spent the entire flight studying Dunn’s file, and he could say he was impressed, which didn’t happen very often.

She had joined the MI6 at a young age and, basically, she was their assassin. With no boundaries, the woman didn’t care to kill whoever got in her way, which was probably the reason she was now wanted dead. With dark hair and fleshy red lips, she was also a sight for sore eyes. Had they met in any other circumstances, Walker would have enjoyed the woman’s company. Hell, he would even wanted to go on a mission with her and combine their skills without people judging them. However, right now, his only goal was to kill her. And he had no problem with it.

•••

**THURSDAY, UK**

Laila looked around, feeling bored. She had been locked in the office for months now. After an unsuccessful mission - for them; she was very happy with the result -, MI6 wouldn’t let her go into the field again, and she was stuck with paper work. Biting her pen and pretending to read a file, she saw a very annoyed Chief Atlee entering his room and quickly followed him.

“Chief, I’m so sorry to bother, but I was wondering…” the agent sat in a chair, resting her feet at the desk, ignoring Atlee’s look of disapproval. “It’s been months since I’ve been out! I really think it’s time for this… probation or whatever it is, to end.”

“Dunn, you killed every single person who was in the mission with you. Including the person you were supposed to protect” he said in a bored voice. They obviously had that conversation many times, and he didn’t have the time or the energy to go through it again. He liked her and although she wasn't exactly discreet, he didn’t disapprove her methods. But this time, it wasn’t up to him to make that decision. Some things were bigger than him.

“Oh, come on! He was the one who didn’t get out of my way, a complete twat! Also, my mission was to protect the information he had. Which I did. He’s dead, he can’t tell what he knew to anyone” she smirked, making the Chief give her a tired look.

“Yes, Dunn. Including us. And we _really_ needed that information. I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything for you” as he was about to return to his paperwork, she grabbed a file and started reading it.

“August Walker, huh? He’s cute, even with this… rat on his upper lip” she analyzed his file, humming as she read the informations. “Oh, he’s as bad as me! I like him already. Would love to meet him and take this horrendous clothes off of him” she winked, making Atlee roll his eyes.

“Too much information, Laila. And he’s trouble. You don’t wanna get involved” he rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone that was ringing non stop, a confused and angry look appearing on his face. The agent studied his reactions, raising her eyebrow when he turned the phone off aggressively. “August Walker is expected to be dead in a week from today. Congratulations, Dunn. You’re back on the field.”


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIDAY, VIENNA**

“The mission is pretty simple: get the files before Walker does, and then off him. In whatever order” Laila said to another agent, Ciara Hale, once they got to their hotel. Chief Atlee allowed her to pick her partner to avoid uncomfortable situations with people who weren’t used to her methods, and she chose her best companion, who always followed her through the crazy shit she came up with.

“Yeah, that sounds way too easy” Ciara pointed out, feeling suspicious. “Also, why they requested you, specifically?” something felt odd for her.

“Well, he is kind of cute, so it’s not going to be  _ that  _ easy to eliminate such beauty from the world” Dunn joked, shrugging and not giving too much attention to the fact they didn’t want anyone else but her on the case. She was just happy she was out of the office and on the field again. “And apparently he’s considered a liability because, like us, he doesn’t really go by the books. They though only experts could deal with him. That’s why you’re here. If something goes wrong, you have my back” she winked, feeling confident, but Ciara still felt like something was wrong.

For now, they were worried about the files, which is why they started studying the Opera House’s structure. The documents they had to get were in a locked room behind the stage that could only be entered through a secret door, and to have access to it, they would have to pretend to be a part of the play, or at least organizers.

“Oh, that’s just great” Laila complained, shaking her head. “I mean, I will have to go in alone. You will have to stand back and be my eyes while I’m in there” Hale agreed, rushing to go make new identities and find an appropriate outfit for her. She needed to look like an artist but not stand out too much, or else she would be in trouble. “Ok, I’m gonna go do some recon… Ciara, care to join?” she asked, going outside and quickly being followed by the agent.

They walked slowly, appreciating the view and pretending to be normal tourists. Keeping a safe distance so no one would notice they were together, they kept in touch through ear plugs.

“Someone is following us” Ciara said, looking around. With a head signal from Dunn, the agent led their stalker to a more deserted area. She continued her act, pretending to be distracted while Laila slowly and discreetly pulled out her gun.

“Hello, Walker.” Laila said, pointing her gun at his head, making him turn around while Hale grabbed her own pistol. “Oh, the mustache doesn’t look so bad in person” she tilted her head, looking at his face attentively. He gave her an empty expression, taking the gun away from her in a quick movement. “Congratulations. You know I let you do that, right?” she chuckled, pretending to be impressed and raising her arms as if she was surrendering.

“It’s not loaded. We thought you would be smarter” Ciara said with a laugh. “Where’s your team?” she looked around.

“I work better alone” he finally said something, making Laila raise her eyebrows. Ugh, she wished he was not the mission. She could think of a lot of fun things to do with him, especially after hearing that deep voice of his.

“Well, if this is your better, I really don’t wanna see your worst” Ciara teased him, making Laila laugh softly, walking towards him. She inspected his clothes, making sure he wasn’t hiding any gun or knife. Taking more time than usual, she finally got everything he had and intertwined their arms. Walker raised an eyebrow at her as the agent pressed a gun against his side.

“Now, you are going to be a  _ very _ good boy, Walker. We are going to walk back to the hotel as if we were two lovebirds. If you try anything…” Dunn made a sound of a gunshot, giving him a wide smile as they started walking.

The path back to the hotel happened with no problems. If he wanted, August could get free and kill both agents without drawing attention or causing any sort of mess. They were acting too confident and that was always a problem. Also, Dunn never found his secret weapon that was hidden in his pants - although Laila clearly took her time inspecting his ass -.

However, he was enjoying their game. The MI6 agent amused him, and it would be good to know where she was staying and what was her plan for the next day. He ditched his team as soon as they arrived in Vienna, which caused him some troubles with Sloan but he wasn’t worried. He could always catch up with them tomorrow, specifically for the mission. Also, he was happy he did so. He wasn’t expecting to see his target right on the first day, and he couldn’t help himself and follow her.

Once they got to their hotel room, Dunn tied him up to a chair, sitting in front of him and crossing her legs, analyzing him. Walker just looked back at her with a smirk, studying her actions. Ciara shook their head at them, noticing the sexual tension that was building up way too fast for their own good.

“Ciara, go take care of everything for tomorrow” Laila raised her hand to stop Ciara’s protest before she could even start. “I can handle him, don’t worry. But I need tomorrow to go perfectly, and I need your help with it. Go make me some ID’s, get me the perfect outfit and make sure I’m on the list of the Opera artists” she said and gave her a serious look, making the agent go rush to do what she was told.

“Impressive. If you continue to act like that, soon you’ll be the new chief of the MI6. Oh, wait!” August shook his head as if he remembered something, pretending to be disappointed. “You’re not gonna be alive to do so!”

“Wow, Walker. Very funny.” Laila rolled his eyes at him, not letting his words affect her. Many people threatened her before. None of them were alive to tell the story. “Cut the crap. Why were you following me?” she asked, getting up and opening a box full of knives and other equipments.

“Why do you think so, Dunn? To kill you.” he said in a bored voice. It wasn’t his style to chit chat with his targets. He always just went straight to the action.

“I thought you were here to get some files during the opera, tomorrow night” she walked towards him, roughly ripping his shirt open and playing with a knife.

“If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask. You just destroyed a very expensive shirt” he teased her as she ran the knife along his chest, bending over so she could look him in the eye. “And don’t play games with me.  _ You _ are the one after those files” his hands were already free, but he pretended to be tied up. Surprising the enemy was always the best way to kill them.

“Wait, what?” Laila murmured to herself, furrowing her brows, feeling very confused. Realizing she was vulnerable, Walker quickly pushed the knife away from her hands, making it fall on the floor at the same time he punched her. “Fuck, stop with this shit!” she groaned, getting back on her feet and hitting his throat with the back of her hand, disorienting him for a moment. 

They were both being played and manipulated, and while she finally came to that conclusion, August was too busy being all macho and trying to take her down. He tried to punch her but she dodged it easily, kicking him in the balls, making him fall. “Guess your reputation is worse than you actually is” she rolled her eyes, making him sit in the chair again. “Now can you sit quiet for a moment? We’re in big trouble here and I’m trying to think” she panted, tying his wrists even tighter this time.

“The only one who’s in trouble is you. You’re dead, Dunn” Walker grunted, breathing heavily. His hair was a complete mess from the fight, curls falling onto his forehead as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Laila screamed, walking around the room. “You were told I wanted those files. Meanwhile, MI6 said you were the one who was going to get it. I was told to kill you, and you were sent here to eliminate me. Can’t you see we’re both being played here?” she grabbed the knife that was on the ground, playing with it as she paced around.

“You think I’m stupid? I’m not falling for this game!” the CIA agent screamed back at her, gritting his teeth in anger and trying to untie his wrists violently.

“I don’t  _ think _ you’re stupid, Walker, I fucking  _ know  _ it! God, I thought you would be smarter” loosening up her hair, she walked towards him, her hands at each side of the arms of the chair, squeezing it. Her face was so close to his that she could see the brown spot on his left blue eye that she hadn’t noticed before.

Laila had strings of hair glued in her sweaty skin and even though Walker wanted to choke her pretty little neck, he also wanted to fuck her. He couldn’t help but think that maybe he could do both very soon. 

“Think, you idiot! Neither of us go by the books. We’re both considered assassins, they’re constantly judging our methods and we cause more troubles than regular agents, right?” Walker nodded, trying to calm down and follow her stream of thought. “And then out of the blue we’re sent to kill each other on a surprise mission? What do you think they’re planning with this?”

“They want us to kill each other” August said in a calm voice, finally understanding her point of view. The last thing he needed right now was for Dunn to see his weak spots, so he tried to remain calm. “Fuck!” he threw his head back, closing his eyes.

The MI6 agent fell back on her chair, trying to breath normally. “Yeah. Fuck, indeed” she looked at him, trying not to have inappropriate thoughts, but failing miserably. He was all sweaty, and she could see his hairy chest gleaming as it went up and down rapidly. His legs were spread open and she could see his big bulge, which made her imagine how huge he was. Not only that: the way he cursed and threw his head back could easily turn into a sexual act.

“It wasn’t the CIA who orchestrated this whole thing. We got this orders from someone more powerful” Walker said, opening his eyes and looking at her, trying to think instead of panicking or letting anger get the best of him. If there’s one thing August Walker hates, is being played. Laila shook her head, trying to think clearly.

“It wasn’t the MI6 either. I wasn’t even working on the field. Some all mighty superior being took me out of probation  _ specially  _ for this mission” she ran her hands through her hair nervously, biting her lips, drawing Walker’s attention to it.

“Who the fuck is so pissed off at us that went through all of this trouble just to get us killed? That’s insane” he mumbled to himself, making Laila laugh.

“Come on, Walker. I can think of a few names, can’t you?” she raised an eyebrow at him, smiling sarcastically. “Plus, this is the perfect cover. Two rogue agents killing each other? No one would blink an eye or think twice about it.”

They both sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking about the mess they got themselves into. Although it killed them to admit it, the best way to deal with this whole situation was to team up, but they were too stubborn to say so out loud, so a silent agreement slowly build up between them.

“Are you going to untie me or what? I think it’s established that we’re on the same side, here. I still need to deal with my “team”, because trust me, they would love to see me dead. So what do you say? I call it a truce until we figure out what to do.” Walker gave her a smirk, making her stop playing with her knife and walk towards him. She slipped just the tip of it into his chest, watching his blood flowing slowly.

“Try  _ anything _ , and I won’t be so gentle” she whispered in a dark voice, her breath warm against his skin as she untied him, their eyes locked on each other. The anger and the tension was so evident and so strong that it could be cut with a knife as well.

“And who said I like gentleness, Laila?” August whispered in a dark voice as he stood up, massaging his wrists that were red from the way she tied him up.

It was in this moment that Ciara entered the room, looking around and seeing that the whole suite was a complete mess. “What the fuck is happening here?” the agent asked, dropping everything that she was holding when she saw Walker untied. She raised her gun at him, who pretended to surrender just like Laila did earlier, a smug smile on his face. God, she was going to need to be updated really fast, before all of them got killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**SATURDAY, VIENNA**

**Laila’s hotel room, 5:30 PM**

“I don’t like this, Laila. Agent Walker can’t be trusted” Ciara said the same thing for the hundredth time, making Dunn roll her eyes and sigh tiredly. All three of them had been going through the plan all night long and they were exhausted. They needed to get whatever was in those files to know exactly what they were dealing with, and they needed to get their hands on it before the Chancellor of Austria, that was also gonna attend the show, did.

August returned to his hotel late at night and since the place the MI6 agents were staying was just across the Opera, they were gonna meet there for the mission.

“Of course we can’t trust him, Hale, but we don’t really have an option, do we?” she said with a bored voice as she left the bathroom and got her dress. The Opera had a very unique choice of outfits, but since she was pretending to be one of the organizers and not one of the singers, she managed to pick a rather simple yet elegant piece.

All black, it had a low cut and spaghetti straps. With slits all the way up both legs, the dress didn’t restrain her movements, which was very important given that complications could show up at any time and she had to be prepared to deal with everything.

“We don’t, but I still don’t like any of this situation” the agent complained, handing Laila what appeared to be a very expensive and delicate necklace. Dunn quickly put it on, tapping it a few times.

“Is it working?” she asked as Ciara checked the sound and the camera on it, nodding affirmatively. “Good. One less thing to worry about” whispering it to herself, she went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

Applying a light make up, she tied her hair in a messy updo and completed her look with her usual dark red lipstick. Sitting on the bed, Laila put on her high heels and looked at the time. August was supposed to arrive at the Opera in an hour and she helped Hale organize everything they were gonna need for the evening in the meantime.

Yes, she was nervous and scared, but panicking wouldn’t help her in anything nor it would solve her problems, and that’s why Dunn was acting as relaxed as possible. Ciara was stressed enough and she needed her partner sharpest than ever before. “Now we have to wait and hope Walker doesn’t fuck it up” she sighed to herself, checking her phone when she heard the sound of a new text message. He had arrived.

**Walker’s hotel room, 6:15 PM**

One of the things that was agreed between the three agents during the preparation the night before was that Walker would have to deal with his CIA team. They didn’t care at all about his well being and they’d be happy if August got killed, which is why, in order for everything to go well, they had to die.

They didn’t ask where the agent had spent the night, they just told him all of the details they gathered about the location of the Opera and updated him on the plan. Walker pretend to listen to everything, although in his head he was replaying everything that he was going to do later in the day.

He slept for a while and then got up to go get ready. Wearing an all black three piece suit, he hid knives and guns in all of his pockets. He didn’t like depending on other people to do his work, but this time he had no choice. It was that or getting killed. “All set?” one of the agents asked, making him nod.

“Yes, just one little problem…” he said in a low voice, making all of his team look at him expectantly. “I don’t need either of you” quickly grabbing his gun, he shot the agents in the middle of their foreheads, killing them instantly. Getting the dust off of his suit, he looked at his watch. Almost time to head out.

Putting on his ear plug, he left his hotel room, closing the door behind him and walked calmly to the Opera House, enjoying the view. This could be his last moments alive, after all.

“I’m here” Walker texted Dunn. It was show time.

**Opera House, 6:30 PM**

“I thought you would shave the mustache for such an important occasion” Laila mocked through her ear plug as she entered the Opera House, making Ciara laugh and August roll his eyes. She saw him from a certain distance, and the sight of him made her mind spin around. He certainly was looking dashing in that suit.

Ciara was already in position, sitting in a reserved space where she could see all of the spots of the stage, while August was hiding in the shadows behind the proscenium. “Very funny, Dunn. You could be a comedian” he hissed at her. She pretend to check some documents of the Opera while all of the artists were backstage, and August took this opportunity to watch her. He couldn’t deny she was incredibly gorgeous and sexy in that outfit. “May I ask where are your weapons? I imagine this dress isn’t very practical” he murmured.

“Let me worry about that, Walker. I have my secrets” Laila whispered at him, looking at his direction and winking. Short after, the Opera finally began. “Ok, everyone’s set?” the agent asked. They confirmed, and they waited for the right moment to act.

At certain point of the show, all lights were out for exactly 15 seconds. That was the amount of time Laila had to get to the room behind the stage without being noticed. “Light’s are out in 30 seconds” August warned her and she took her high heels off.

Ciara watched everything attentively, making sure no one was in trouble. When everything went dark, all they could hear was their breaths and their accelerated heartbeats. “I’m in” she whispered in the exact moment the lights turned back on.

“I can’t see Walker” Ciara whispered, trying to find him in the crowd.

“That’s because I am also in. You didn’t really think I would leave you alone with those files, did you?” the CIA agent looked at her with a smirk, making her snort angrily.

“You could’ve said something instead of just changing the plans like that!” Dunn whispered aggressively at him.

“We can fight later. Get those files as soon as possible and get the hell out of there.” Ciara stopped their fight before it even properly started. They had to be fast and meticulous because in that moment, every second counted.

Laila started to work on the safe that the documents were being kept with Ciara’s help, that was watching everything through the camera on her necklace. She had some difficulties on the last stage, making her grunt in frustration. “Fuck. Are you just going to watch or what?” she looked at August, feeling irritated.

“Oh, now my presence is required?” August said ironically, passing through her and working on it. She did pretty much all of the work, it just needed a push. And that push almost ruined everything: as soon as the vault was open, three security guards showed up.

“I knew this shit was too easy” Laila grunted, kicking one of the men while Walker fought with two at the same time. Pulling out one of her guns, she shot him in the chest, making him fall to the ground. Gladly, the sound of the Opera muffled the fight that was happening. The agent tried to help August but one of the two remaining security guards punched her face and stomach in two energetic moves, creating a small cut on her cheek at the same time she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Walker looked at her and took his suit off in a quick movement, moving his arms as if he was reloading them. “If she dies, I’m gonna be the one who kills her. Not either of you” he grunted, punching the taller man and instantly breaking his nose. He tripped on his dead companion and the CIA agent shot him in the middle of his forehead. Turning to the only one still alive, he was ready to kill him as he heard Laila’s voice. “Don’t! He’s mine” she growled.

Finally standing up, she pulled the knife that was holding her hair up, walking towards them while Walker held him still. She gave him a devilish smirk, cutting his cheeks slowly and teasingly as a payback for her own, her hair falling around her face. That should be a terrifying vision for the man that was about to die, but August had never seen anything more beautiful and sexy than that.

“You messed with the wrong person” Dunn whispered, burying the knife into the man’s neck. Walker let go of him as Laila pulled her knife back, cleaning it in the guard’s suit and putting it on her stockings, making August raise an eyebrow at her. “What? He annoyed me” she shrugged, quickly grabbing all of the documents. When she was about to open them, she listened to Ciara’s voice.

“You guys have company. Leave in 15 seconds” although Laila could feel the urgency in her partner’s voice, she thought she was talking about the men they just killed.

“Yeah, you’re a little bit late” August mocked her, trying to grab the documents from Dunn’s hands but failing, managing to get just a few pages of it.

“No, I’m not talking about the guards. I’m talking about the IMF. Ethan Hunt and Benji Dunn are here too” she warned, making them exchange looks. Laila grabbed her high heels and just as they were about to leave the room, they heard gunshots and screams.

“What the fuck is happening?” they asked at the same time, not feeling sure about what to do. For what they could hear, everything was a mess.

“Someone just tried to kill the Chancellor. Leave now!” Ciara ordered as she jumped out of her seat. As they imagined, the situation was catastrophic, which ended up helping them. Holding hands and pretending to be a helpless and confused couple, they went through everyone and left the building before the lockdown.

“Ciara? Where are you?” Laila asked, looking around but not finding her friend. “Ciara?!” she screamed and heard a buzz on her ear plug.

“I couldn’t get out, I’m locked inside, but don’t worry, I’m not going to say anything and I already destroyed everything that could compromise the mission. I’ll be fine. Don’t get killed” Ciara said before wrecking her ear plug, making August and Dunn complain about the noise and quickly take it off.

“Shit!” the MI6 agent cursed, shaking her head and closing her eyes, trying to think. “Let’s get back to the hotel and analyze those files. Maybe it’ll give us a clue about who wants us dead” she said in a calm voice, getting on her heels again as Walker nodded.

“Sounds good to me. They probably found all of the dead bodies and I can’t really return to mine” they walked quietly, both of them holding half of the papers each. Laila smiled politely at the hotel manager, getting her keys and going to her suite. “Did I hear Benji  _ Dunn _ , by the way?”

“Yes. That would be my cousin” Laila stood before the mirror, trying to remove her necklace but failing. She was worried about her partner and that was taking the best of her.

“Let me do that” Walker said with a smirk, standing behind her and taking it off, his fingers brushing on her exposed skin lightly. “Cousin, huh?”

“Don’t even know how he passed the field test, but yeah. Obviously we’re very different in all sorts of aspects” Dunn looked at him through the mirror, taking a deep breath and trying to relax, even though that hurt because her stomach muscles were bruised from the punch. “What the fuck were they doing there? I thought the IMF was terminated”

“Probably the reason there were only two of them. Some rogue mision” August said absently, looking at the files but not understanding what they meant. “We need both parts to try to give any sense to this”

The two agents sat on the table and shared their parts. Walker was right. Separated, they meant nothing. Together, however… That data could become something deadly.

“If I understood it correctly… These are materials used to create a bunch of nuclear weapons. Plutonium, to be more precise” Laila said with a stunned voice, not really believing what they just read.

“And they will be auctioned to the highest bidder” August complemented, shaking his head. With those informations, one name instantly popped in their heads: Solomon Lane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: smut.

**ALMOST SUNDAY, VIENNA**

Laila walked around the room, shaking her head. If Solomon Lane wanted her dead… There wasn’t much she could do to change that. She poured herself some whiskey and sat on a chair, drinking everything with just a sip and filling it up one more time. “Well… Sounds like we’re fucked” she stated numbly, smiling ironically to Walker.

“Can’t disagree with you on that” August whispered to himself, looking at her and trying to think as he took his suit and tie off. The only person he could relate to all of that information was Lane, but it just didn’t make any sense for him to want Walker dead. Or set that whole thing up with Laile, to be honest. Either way, he had to share everything they found out with Sloane before she got too suspicious. “I’m gonna go make some phone calls”

“Phone call to who?” Laila asked, raising an eyebrow at the CIA agent. She quickly got up from her chair and walked towards him, grabbing his phone and throwing it against the wall, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. “If you think I’m gonna let you tell your boss everything we found out, you’re so very wrong, Walker”

“What am I supposed to do, then, Dunn? Get drunk like you?” he glanced at her with a disgusted look on his face.

“First of all, it takes a lot more than that to make me drunk, Auggie. Secondly, we’re going to say the exact same thing to our bosses before we figure out what to do: we got only part of the files, smartass. This way, no one gets hurt” she got some more whiskey and smiled at him, “At least for now”

“Don’t call me Auggie” he growled at her, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

“Then don’t act like I’m dumb. Remember: we’re both wanted killed. We have to work together...  _ Auggie _ !” Laila hissed at him, sticking her finger into his chest with a defiant look on her face.

August growled, his hands around her neck in a quick movement. He pushed her against the wall, his face so close to hers. “Why do you have to make everything so fucking complicated?” he said in a deep voice, squeezing her neck tightly. He was breathing harshly, looking right into her eyes. All she could see on him was anger, but that didn’t scare her.

“If you’re going to choke me, Walker…” Laila whispered, her gaze on his lips as her own formed a dirty smirk. “You better either fuck me or kill me”

For a moment, they just looked at each other. They knew they shouldn’t even think about anything other than those files. At the same time, all they wanted to do was let go for a moment and try to relax before they went crazy with all of the conspiracy theories that were constantly on their minds.

With those thoughts, August kissed her violently. His lips crashed against hers and before she could even think about reacting, his tongue was invading her mouth. He had his fingers around her neck, keeping Dunn still as he wandered his free hand along her covered body.

Laila didn’t waste any time either. She moved her hands and ripped his shirt open, scratching his hairy chest. “That was a very expensive shirt” he grunted against her lips, making her smile as he moved his hands to her hair, grabbing it roughly.

“Yeah, you’re right… It  _ was  _ very expensive” she moaned when he pulled on her hair, biting his lower lip at the same time she squeezed his covered ass.

“You are gonna pay for this” Walker raised an eyebrow at her, sucking on the soft skin of her neck aggressively before making her turn around. He slid her dress off of her and wasting no time, she tossed the gown aside.

“Oh, really? And what are you going to do, Walker?” Laila looked at him with a mocking expression on her face as he cupped her ass with his big hands, caressing her skin lightly, his fingertips brushing her inner thigh teasingly, so close and yet so far from her pussy. “Spank me?”

“Don’t fucking tempt me, Dunn” he groaned into her ears, nibbling it softly as he squeezed her butt tightly, making her whimper.

“I dare you” she whispered defiantly, biting her own lips softly to prevent her from moaning.

August shook his head at Laila’s behaviour, grabbing her hair abruptly and pushing her face against the wall. At the same time, he pulled on her hips with his free hand, making her bend over a little bit, her ass closer to his body.

“You really shouldn’t have said that, Laila” Walker whispered in a dark voice as he took her panties off, making her laugh. She was turned on by his actions, of course, but she definitely wasn’t scared.

“Oh, Walker. Don’t worry. I’ve been spanked before” Dunn said with a smirk, moaning when he tightened the grip on her hip. She had her hands pressed against the wall, which made her stand steadily, at least for now.

“You may have been spanked before…” he said deliberately slowly, spreading her legs so she could stay just in the right position, caressing her, the calm before the storm. “But you have never been spanked by  _ me _ ” Walker said into her ears, his lips brushing on her skin as he hit her ass harshly for the first time on that evening.

Dunn closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her, biting her lips to suppress a moan. She could feel the first sting of pain and pleasure running through her body but she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction just yet. They had a long night ahead of them, after all. “You won’t be able to hold yourself back forever, Laila. Don’t even try” August said with a dark chuckle, hitting her skin again for a few times on each side, going even harder.

Squeezing her own hands, Laila could feel her butt burning up. Her flesh was already bright red, but she hadn’t make a sound yet. That didn’t mean, however, that she wasn’t enjoying. Quite the opposite, actually; she was soaking wet, and her juices were running down her legs. Surprisingly, Walker didn’t lie. He knew exactly what he was doing and by watching her first reactions, he knew just how to hit her the right way. He hit her harder each time.

“Soon my handprint would be marked on your ass, Dunn” he kissed Laila’s shoulder violently, biting it and marking her. “You won’t even be able to sit properly” he groaned, slapping her ass with all of his strength in an already sensitive area. This time, she finally let out a moan, squirming a little before arching her body closer to his.

“I have a very high tolerance for pain, Walker. Don’t flatter yourself” she whispered, looking back at him with a smile that quickly turned into a whimper when he hit her special red spot one more time. “Fuck” she gasped, finally letting go of his grip and turning around. “That’s enough” Dunn grunted, pushing him all the way onto the bed.

At some point while he spanked her, Walker had removed his ripped shirt and pants. She walked towards him, a devilish smirk on her face as she grabbed his discarded tie and sat on his lap. “Now it’s my turn to have some fun” she whispered, tying one of his wrists on the headboard.

“Oh, I believe you had plenty of fun already. I can feel how wet you are through my boxer, Dunn” he gave her a side smile, his free hand quickly taking her bra off.

“And you’re lucky for that. Otherwise, I would’ve tied both of your hands” she winked at him, grabbing her knife that was still guarded on her stockings. Leaning down to brush her lips on his teasingly, she ran the tip of the knife along his chest.

“Careful with that” Walker warned her, grabbing the back of her neck at the same time he lifted his head, kissing her deeply. Laila started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, her clit brushing against his covered cock, making him grunt against her lips. “You’re such a fucking tease” he bit her lower lip before she pulled away.

Dunn continued to play with her knife, now teasing the hem of his boxer. “You haven’t seen even half of it yet, Walker. You’re not the only one who knows how to play” she raised an eyebrow at him, cutting his underwear and setting his big and thick member free.

“What is it with you destroying my clothes?” August grunted, giving her an angry look as she kept playing with the knife. Tired of her games, he untied his other hand, taking the knife away from her and tossing it aside. “You are infuriating”

“So I’ve been told” shrugging, Laila grabbed his hard cock and stroked him slowly, making him throw his head back in pleasure. He pulled her in for a kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he thrusted up into her hands.

As he kissed her, August moved his hands down her body. Holding her hips still, he touched her clit teasingly. “God, you’re soaking wet for me, Laila” he gave her a side smile, making her roll her eyes and moan at the same time. Without warning, he slid two fingers into her, feeling her tight walls around him as he circled her clit with his thumb. “If you’re clenching this hard around my fingers, I can’t wait to see how you’re gonna react when I finally fuck you”

“You talk too much, Walker. I’m not sure you’re gonna do such a great job” Laila mocked him, which made him slid his fingers out of her with an annoyed look on his face. “Oh, did I hurt your feelings?” she pouted playfully at him. She took his hand, sucking his fingers clean at the same time she positioned his hard member on her entrance teasingly.

“No, darling. But tomorrow, when you can’t walk because of how sore you’re gonna be, you will regret saying this” August said and with a quick movement, thrusted himself into her. Dunn opened her mouth as she felt the air escaping from her lungs, her hands smeared against his chest. “Not feeling so talkative anymore?” he asked with a smirk, feeling himself stretching her open as he started to move.

“Oh, shut up and fuck me, Walker” Laila moaned loudly, moving her hips along with his. She moved one of her hands to his neck, squeezing it lightly as she threw her head back in pleasure.

August had one of his hands on Laila’s hip, helping her keep steady as he moved his free one to her breast. Thrusting even deeper into her, he pinched her nipples. “Fuck” she groaned, bending over so she could kiss him, and he took it as an opportunity to switch positions.

Dunn wrapped her legs around his waist, whimpering each time he hit her spot. “Make me cum” she demanded, squeezing his ass tightly, her nails deep on his skin. Walker groaned loudly, fucking her even harder. “Oh yes, that’s it” Laile moaned, moving her hands to his back, scratching him all the way up to his shoulders as she came, her walls clenching around his cock.

“You sound like such a whore for me, Laila” August laughed as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. “I didn’t even need to touch your clit, did I?” he choked her, prolonging her pleasure before he let go. She watched his face, all of his veins and muscles contracting as he filled her up, groaning in relishment.

Releasing the grip around her neck, he laid next to her as they both tried to catch their breaths. “If we die, at least that was a nice goodbye fuck” Laila whispered, making August laugh for the first time since they met.

Getting up, he grabbed two guns from the floor, handing one to her and putting his own under his pillow. It was already sunday, but they still had no idea how to deal with their problems. Still, that could wait for a few hours. Right now, all they wanted to do was sleep.

“Don’t kill me while I sleep. That would be lame, even for you” Laila said, smirking at him before closing her eyes, her hands holding a gun under her pillow as well. 

A day filled with revelations was coming their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: smut.

**SUNDAY, VIENNA**

Sleeping is probably one of the few things that makes Laila relax and shuts her mind up, at least for a few hours. She always wakes up feeling well rested and thinking clearly. Having her sleep interrupted by her boss calling her phone, however, did the exact opposite. That, combined with the fact that  _ Solomon fucking Lane _ is after her, did not make her feel good at all.

“Fuck” grunting, the MI6 agent got up and grabbed her phone, wrapping the sheets around her body. She looked at Walker, still sleeping soundly, his hand under the pillow securing his gun and decided that it was safe to answer the call. “Hello, boss” she said in her usual ironic tone, trying not to indicate something was wrong.

“What the hell is happening, Dunn?” Chief Atlee said angrily, not liking the fact that he was being left out of the situation and definitely not enjoying her tone. “You went radio silent and then we got word that Ciara is dead.”

“Wait, what? Ciara is dead?” Laila entered the bathroom, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, trying to think and not panic. “What do you mean?”

“That’s exactly what I’m asking” Atlee calmed down a bit. He could hear how scared she was, even though she was very good at hiding it. “What happened last night?”

Holding on to the bathroom sink tightly, Laila was trying to decide whether or not just tell Chief the truth. Still, she knew that her best shot at surviving was working with August, and that’s why she sticked to her lie. “We went to the Opera and as assumed, Walker was there. We got into a fight and I managed to get only half of the files” she said calmly and decided to talk about the fact that the IMF was there too. “Ethan Hunt and Benji were at the location as well, actually… I’m guessing they’re involved in whatever happened last night with the Chancellor. We had to get out quickly and Ciara got trapped. She said she’d get back as soon as possible”

“I’m sorry, Laila. I know you were close, but these things happen. She got stuck in the middle of some things bigger than us” Atlee said with a condescending voice and she didn’t like that at all. He knew something and it was hiding it from her, but she was gonna find out what it was sooner or later. “And Ethan and his team are always in a mess, huh? Stay away from them. Focus on the mission: kill Walker and get the files.  _ All _ of them.”

“Yes, sir” Dunn said and quickly turned the phone off, tossing it aside somewhere in the sink. She tied her hair into a ponytail and washed her face with cold water, trying to relax. Laila opened the bathroom door at the same time a very naked August was about to do the same, bumping into him. “Ciara is dead” she blurted out.

Walker, that was about to tease her about the sheets wrapped around her body, tensed up, especially when he realized how affected she was by those news. “What?” he managed to say, trying to understand what the hell could’ve happened.

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened. I just got a call from my boss and he-“ Laila started to explain what happened as she passed by him and got dressed, but Walker interrupted her.

“Wait, your  _ boss _ ? What did you tell him? Did you sell me out?” he asked angrily, gritting his teeth as he grabbed her arms roughly, making her look at him.

“Stop being stupid, Walker.  _ Ciara is dead _ . We’re fucked enough already, of course I didn’t sell you out. I told him we fought and that I managed to get half of the files. I expect you to say the same” Dunn gave him a meaningful look, shaking her arm to make him release her of his grip and he nodded, calming down. “Go get dressed, we have a lot to discuss” she whispered with a cold voice and, surprisingly, he did as she said without complaining.

After they were both properly dressed and Walker talked to Sloan and made sure she wasn’t feeling suspicious about anything related to him or the mission, they started to analyze the files again. They didn’t know they were searching for the same thing: the smallest clue that they weren’t dealing with Solomon Lane. Unfortunately, that second time made everything even more clear to them.

Laila fell back in the chair, shaking her head and giving up on the files, laughing nervously. “Well, we’re dead.”  _ Just like Ciara _ , she thought to herself. Walker, that was writing down a few things, looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Care to explain?” he murmured simply, his attention back to whatever he was writing.

“Well, if I’m right, and I  _ know  _ I’m right, we’re dealing with Solomon Lane. Which means we’re dead” Dunn said with an ironic smirk.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Laila. It doesn’t suit you” Walker rolled his eyes, closing his laptop. He looked at her attentively, who now had an angry expression on her face but quickly shook it away. She didn’t have time for that.

“Why do you like killing?” she asked all of the sudden. August made a face at her question, shrugging as she got up and poured herself a drink. “Come on, tell me. We’re all assassins here. No judgments” the MI6 agent laughed, sipping her whisky and offering him some.

“I just like things done quickly and practically. If that means killing someone… Or lots of people… So be it” Walker said while accepting her whisky and drinking some of it.

“Men are so simple. It’s annoying” Laila said in a bored voice and August shook his head, pulling her into his lap before closing his computer so she couldn’t see what he was writing.

“Then enlighten me, Dunn. Why do  _ you _ kill?” he asked in a deep voice, kissing her neck softly, his mustache rubbing against her skin, sending shivers down her body.

“Because I like being in control. Having the power to do something like that with not many consequences” Laila closed her eyes, moaning a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her steady. “No one is all good. No one is all bad. Everyone is sort of fucked up, and everyone’s got a good trait. That’s why I’m not picky about killing only the bad or the good guys. I kill  _ people _ . Cause one way or the other... People always disappoint.”

The CIA agent wondered who hurt her so much for her to think that way, but instead of asking, he just continued to kiss her neck. “Wow, Dunn. I didn’t know you were such a philosopher. That wasn’t on your file” he joked, making her chuckle and play with his hair. She knows he can’t be trusted, but she just lost the only person she truly cared for and trusted her life with, and she needed a getaway.

“I’ve got my secrets” she whispered before kissing him passionately. Sliding her tongue into his mouth, she moaned, straddling him on the chair. Walker had his hands under her shirt and on her hips, squeezing her skin lightly. Laila sucked on his lower lip, making him groan in pleasure before pulling away. “What was on my file, anyway?” she asked with a small smile on her face.

“Assassin. Questionable methods. Fucked up a mission and was stuck in the office” August said simply, massaging her breasts under her shirt, his thumbs rubbing her nipples teasingly which made her squirm a little. “My turn to ask a question. What did you do that got you away from the field?”

Laila was smiling and moaning in a minute and in the next one she had an uninterested look on her face, that was a just facade to her true feelings. “I couldn’t protect this guy who apparently had some very information to share with the government” she tried to get up but Walker kept her close to him.

“What information?” he asked curiously, one of his hands now under her skirt, discovering she had no panties as he grabbed her ass.

“Are you trying to make me horny to get information, Walker?” she gasped, feeling herself getting wet. She rocked back and forth, getting some friction against his lap but that just wasn’t enough. She needed more.

“Is it working?” Walker whispered, a smirk on his lips as he touched her wet folds with his fingertips.

Laila thought for a minute, considering punching his face and getting away from him. But, honestly, what did she have to lose? “Well, I’m already fucked. Why not get a little bit more?” she whispered with an ironic smile, opening his shirt and touching his chest. “This guy knew something about a secret organization called The Syndicate. He was gonna sell them out but was killed before he got the chance. Which brings us here” she moaned, kissing his neck and getting lost in pleasure for a minute, but Walker was getting worried.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, sliding two fingers into her without warning. Dunn dug her nails deep on his chest, clenching around him and moaning loudly, not even listening to his question. “Tell me, Laila. Or you won’t cum today” August warned her, his thumb touching her clit so lightly she couldn’t even feel it properly, which made her groan impatiently. She tried to move her hips to get more contact, the soft touch making her go crazy, but he just tightened the grip around her waist to keep her still.

“Fucking Christ, gimme a second. I can’t really think clearly when you’re doing  _ this _ ” she grunted, trying to calm down a bit so she could answer him. “Before he died he said who was in charge of everything. Solomon Lane is. I guess that’s why he wants me dead, even though I didn’t tell anyone that. I don’t think what he’s doing is that bad, to be honest” she said everything in a whisper, just wanting him to keep going.

Walker froze. If she knew that, why didn’t she tell her superiors? Agreeing with Lane’s methods isn’t an excuse good enough to hide such an important information from the rest of the world. And that still didn’t explain why he wanted  _ Walker _ dead or how Solomon knew she got that information in the first place. But that could be debated later. “I told you what you wanted to know. Now don’t fucking stop” Laila said in a grunt, riding his fingers before grabbing his neck violently.

“Oh, no. You’re not riding my fingers” Walker said with a smirk, sliding them out of her and sucking them clean slowly and teasingly, making her grunt and roll her eyes. He really knew how to tease her, and he really liked to do so. 

With Dunn still in his lap, he unzipped his pants, releasing his big bulge. “Well, riding your cock? I like your idea better, I’m not gonna lie” Laila gave him a dirty smile, moving her hands and stroking his thick length. 

August threw his head back in pleasure on the chair, squeezing Dunn’s hips tightly, certainly marking her and chuckling darkly at her statement. “You’re not really understanding me, Dunn… You’re not gonna ride anything” giving her a devilish smile, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up with his arms. In a quick movement she was sitting on the table, his laptop almost falling to the ground. “You’re getting fucked… Or  _ even more fucked _ , as you stated earlier” he winked at her, guiding the tip of his member into her soaked entrance.

“Fuck” they moaned together once he was fully inside of her, stretching her open. Laila slid her hands under his shirt, tugging her nails deep into the skin of his back as he started to thrust into her, getting rougher at each movement he made. “God, you fuck me so good” she groaned with a laugh, throwing her head back and pulling the hem of his shirt violently, ripping a piece of it.

August growled both at the view and at the fact that she tore his shirt apart. “You really enjoy destroying my clothes, huh?” he asked, one of his hands on her hips to keep her steady and the other one on her covered breasts, teasing her hard nipples.

Lost in her own pleasure, Dunn didn’t even pay attention to what he was saying. She grabbed his cheeks with one hand, circling his lips with her thumb, her eyes barely open. “Harder” she pleaded, her free hand pressed against the table to prevent her from falling. She could feel her orgasm building up but she couldn’t quite reach it yet.

“Harder, huh? Don’t complain about not being able to walk later, then” Walker said and made her lay on the table, her head resting against his laptop. He held her hips violently to keep her still, sliding all of his length out of her before slamming into her again. All they could hear was their unsteady breaths and the sound of his thighs banging into hers.

“Walker” she moaned and he smirked, one of his hands running all the way up her body under her shirt, pinching her nipples softly before caressing her face.

“Look at me” he ordered and she fought the urge to close her eyes again, looking at him and moaning loudly once he reached her sweet spot with his cock. “Cum. Now.”

Those two words, in his deep and dark voice, made her go over the edge. Her mouth formed a perfect “O” and, for the first time in her life, she couldn’t even speak. Her whole body was shaking as she came around his member, squeezing his arms tightly.

August slammed into her one more time before letting go in a grunt, his gritted teeth giving her a perfect view of his jawline. They stood still for a while, catching their breaths before he slid himself out of her, sitting back on the chair. Laila sat on the table once she had some of her strength back, smiling at him. “I’ll give it to you, Walker… You’re really good at making me cum”

“Your pleasure is my pleasure” he smirked, running his hands through his hair to fix some of the mess. Dunn rolled her eyes at him, realizing his laptop was right behind her. Grabbing it, she opened the instrument.

“Let’s see what you’re always writing in this thing” she mumbled to herself as Walker didn’t even flinch. 

“Go ahead” he said simply. Sooner or later, she would find out everything. They were getting closer to the end of that mission and to whatever was going to happen to them. At least now they would be able to come clean and come up with a strategy that could keep both of them alive.

Laila looked at him with disbelief on her face. Yeah, they were both still high from their orgasms, but it couldn’t be  _ that  _ easy to convince him to let her read something he was always so careful not to spill a word from it, right? Still, she just told him everything about the failed mission and she didn’t lie about it. Shaking her head, she continued to go through the files until she reached the most recent one, called  _ Manifesto. _ “There cannot be peace without, first, a great suffering.” she started reading out loud. “The greater the suffering, the greater the peace.” Dunn continued, getting more confused at each word she read. “What the fuck is this?” she asked once she finished it.

Releasing the tension from his neck, Walker offered her a mischievous smile. “That… is the future.” Walker said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

**SUNDAY MORNING, VIENNA**

“I don’t understand. What’s the catch?” Laila groaned, shaking her head after everything August Walker – or should she say John Lark? – was confessing to her. “Why the hell are you telling me all this? We fucked a couple of times, we’re both being hunt by the same person… That doesn’t make me trustable.”

Walker didn’t answer. Instead, he just continued playing with his knife, like he was doing for the past hour. “Stop playing with this goddamn knife” she exploded, grabbing it from his hands and throwing it all the way across the room.

“There’s no need to be hysterical, Laila. I told you because you’re smart… You’d find out eventually. And I told you because, like I said, you’re not stupid. I know you’re not going to open your mouth about this because, if you do… I’ll kill you. Simple” August shrugged, unbothered by her reactions.

The CIA agent scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Bold of you to assume you’d be able to kill me” she said, pretending to check on her nails, still perfectly painted with a dark tone of red.

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t” he whispered, his eyes locked on hers on a challenging stare.

Laila rolled her eyes, standing up and walking around the room, looking for some clean panties to wear. Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling so excited anymore. “Okay, so… You’re working for Lane?”

“ _ With _ Lane” Walker corrected her dryly, watching her moves carefully. He didn’t want to kill her just yet, but if she became a threat, he wouldn’t hesitate.

“Whatever. Then why does he want you dead? What did you do?” she asked as she rolled her hair up in a bun.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” the CIA agent growled. Suddenly, the sensual vibe of just a few moments ago had disappeared for him too. Now he was angry.

“Walker, I know psychopaths are kind of unstable, but he wouldn’t just snap at you for nothing! If he wants you dead, there must be a reason”

“He is not a psychopath,” Walker said slowly, his teeth gritted in anger.

“Oh, of course. He just wants to kill pretty much half of the world” the MI6 agent said with an ironical smile.

“He wants to save the other half!” he snapped back, walking towards her at a fast pace. “You are really starting to annoy me.”

“I don’t care what he wants to do with the world, and I’m not here to discuss semantics, Walker” she stared at him, their faces close to each other as they panted in anger. “I’m just trying to put the pieces together to try and figure out why the fuck he wants us both dead! You work for him, with him, whatever. I know that he’s the leader of this Syndicate shit, but I’m not interested in sharing that information. That just doesn't make any sense” she grunted in frustration.

“He has a plan! We just need to find a way to understand it. Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?”

“What do you want me to do? Just sit and wait for him to kill me?” she screamed, losing her patience. “I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Laila groaned, her finger pressed against his chest.

As he was about to say something, both of their cellphones started to ring. Their bosses, of course. 

They took a deep breath, stepped away from each other as they snapped out of their fight for at least a few moments.

**LAILA, HOTEL BATHROOM**

Dunn quickly went to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She leaned against it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  _ Calm the fuck down, Laila _ she thought to herself before finally answering the call.

“Hey, boss” she said with a serene voice. She could feel her heart beating so strong it felt like it was gonna explode out of her chest; her ears were ringing, but she did her best to focus on Chief Atlee’s voice.

“Why is Walker still alive?”

Laila bit her lower lip to prevent her from saying what she was actually thinking.  _ Because I was too busy fucking him to actually kill him _ , after all, wasn’t the best response to give to her boss.

“Sorry, boss. It’s like you said, the guy is really bad, this mission has been… Complicated”  _ to say the least _ , she completed mentally.

“You were the one begging to go back to the field, agent Dunn. Figure out a way to kill him, and fast. You have until quarter past midnight”

“Wait, what? I thought I had a few more days” she snapped her eyes open. She tugged her nails on the palms of her hand, trying not to sound too desperate.

“Yeah, I thought so too. Whoever wants Walker dead, wants it to be done as soon as possible. So move your goddamn ass, Laila” he said firmly and finished the call.

**AUGUST, HOTEL ROOM**

“You used to be better at your job, Walker,” he heard Sloan’s harsh voice as soon as he pressed his phone on his ear.

The CIA agent took a deep breath. He needed to remain calm and try not to say anything that would compromise him, though that was easier said than done.

“It’s like you said, ma’am. Dunn is almost as bad as me” Walker said, and that wasn’t a complete lie.

Yeah, he haven’t finished the job yet for bigger and greater reasons. But, still, as much as it hurt to admit, he had found someone just as tough and complicated and ruthless as him.

“I don’t care how bad she is, agent. Your job is to kill her. So do it”

“I have a few more days, don’t I? Don’t worry, she will be dead soon”

“You better be telling me the truth, Walker. Because Laila Dunn has to be dead by quarter past midnight” the CIA director didn’t waste any time, quickly hanging up after giving him the news.

August slowly put his phone down. At the same time, Laila left the bathroom. They looked at each other and instantly knew: they had gotten the same news.

By quarter past midnight, one of them had to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**SUNDAY AFTERNOON, VIENNA**

August was watching Laila attentively as she got dressed.

After they were told they needed to complete the mission in just a few hours, a plan was quickly formed. The goal was to get more information about the plutonium Lane wanted so much. This way, they’d get leverage and try not to get killed.

Not that killing each other and ending this simply and quickly didn’t go through both of their minds.

“You are aware that we will have to run, probably kill, and also be discreet on this mission, right?” he raised an eyebrow at her, checking on his guns as he checked his emails on his laptop.

“Yes, I am very aware, considering that’s how all missions have to be and considering I’ve done a lot of them already” Dunn said with an annoyed sigh, not even bothering to look at him as she answered his questions.

“Then why, may I ask, are you wearing such a high heel? It is not practical... At all”

“What about your mustache?” she asked all of a sudden, looking at him and making Walker furrow his brows in confusion.

“What about it?”

“Why don’t you shave it? It is not beautiful... At all” she fired back with a sarcastic smile. “Plus, you’ve been wearing the same clothes since last night. You’re not in position to say anything”

“Oh, sorry if I didn’t have time to bring my bags here, Laila. I was too busy saving your ass!” he replied with a sarcastic smile at the same time a new message popped on the screen of his laptop.

He looked up to check if the MI6 agent was paying attention to him, but she was only cursing him under her breath as she got everything she needed before they left the hotel.

_ One (1) new message from Solomon Lane. _

Walker held his breath. As a smart and trained agent, even in a twisted way, he knew he could never fully trust Lane. This meant he always kept his eyes open to make sure he wasn’t being double crossed by the man.

However, he never could’ve seen this situation happening. Being betrayed and killed by Lane? Yes, of course that has crossed his mind. More than once, to be completely honest. But being sent to assassinate a woman whose mission was to also end his life? That didn’t make any sense.

That’s why he was so sure there had to be a reason as to why they were both put in this position. And that’s why he wasn’t surprised to see Lane's cryptic message.

_ “Hope you are having fun with Laila. _

_ I have to admit, putting this “mission” of yours together wasn’t boring at all. Right now, however, I have bigger issues to deal with. _

_ That’s why both of your deadlines were shortened. I’m done playing games, Walker. _

_ Don’t waste time. Finish the mission. We need more resources, and we need it now. Get it.” _

August was analyzing every single word he had just read. He was so concentrated that he didn’t even notice Laila approaching him. As she came up behind him and he felt her presence, he quickly shut the laptop down.

“I thought we were done with secrets, Walker” she murmured into his ear, her lips brushing against his skin softly.

“We are spies, Laila. Are we ever truly done with secrets?” he asked in a low voice, grabbing her by the neck and kissing her deeply.

His lips were rough against hers. He could taste her strawberry lipstick, which only made him even more eager. Biting her bottom lip just hard enough to make her moan in pleasure and surprise, he stood up, quickly pressing her body against a wall.

Walker slid his tongue into her mouth, demanding space. One of his hands were still around her neck, choking her lightly as he moved the other to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them skillfully.

“We don’t have time for this” Laila mumbled against his lips.

She could push him at any moment. He was strong and demanding, but she was a trained agent. However, she could also be dead by the end of the night. So why the hell not enjoy her possible final moments?

“Shut up, Laila” he replied roughly, squeezing her neck tighter, making her open her eyes in a mix of surprise and delight.

Walker was watching her reactions closely. He could see her nipples were already hard, pressing through the thin fabric of her bra and shirt. “Does it look like I care?” he asked in a whisper, sliding his hand down and into her jeans.

“What are you doing?” she said after clearing her own throat. Her hands were on his chest; the goal was to push him away but her mind and instinct betrayed herself by pulling him even closer to her.

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing… We both know you’re not innocent, Laila”

As he said that, he started to slowly rub her clit through her panties. She bit her lips to prevent her from moaning, but August could see just how much she was enjoying that by the way she was breathing and panting.

“Two can play this game, Walker” she smirked, moving her hands from his chest to his belt, undoing it. Unzipping his pants, she freed his cock and started to stroke it in an agonizing slow pace.

“Well… Aren’t we both great at playing games?” he whispered, his eyes locked on hers. As he pulled her panties aside and slid a finger inside of her wet core, he also thrusted himself into her hands.

“Fuck!” with a groan, Laila moved her head, trying to rest her forehead against Walker’s shoulder. He, however, had other plans.

Holding her chin firmly, the CIA agent slid his thumb into her mouth as he continued to work his fingers on her.

“Such a dirty little mouth…” he grunted as she sucked on his thumb, their eyes locked together.

Laila continued to stroke him slowly. She was feeling so much at once that she couldn’t really focus on her hands movements, which made everything so sloppy but also so hot and sensual.

Fear. Excitement. Doubts. Mourn. All of these mixed feelings inside of her head were slowly being pushed away by the pleasure Walker was giving her. She sure as hell didn’t trust him, and she probably never would, but she couldn’t deny the way he could always make all of the voices in her mind disappear.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of heat grow so intensively on her core that she couldn’t hold her scream back. She moaned loudly as her walls clenched against his skilled fingers, trying hard not to bite his thumb.

He removed his thumb from her mouth, caressing her cheeks sloppily and making a big mess on her soft skin with her dark red lipstick. “Maybe you need something more to shut up, huh?” he whispered, pushing her down to her knees after he slid his fingers out of her.

Still high with satisfaction and desire, Laila didn’t think twice before starting to work her mouth on his member.

August sucked his fingers clean, tasting her pleasure as he started to feel his own orgasm building up. The fear of dying, his own feelings toward the MI6 agent and her skilled mouth and tongue were sending him over the edge quicker than he would like to admit.

Holding both sides of her head tenderly but firmly, Walker pushed himself deeper into her mouth, controlling her movements.

“Laila…” he groaned, thrusting his hips faster as he released himself inside of her mouth. “Fuck… I knew this mouth of yours could do a lot more than just insult my mustache” he smirked, sliding his cock out and pushing some of the spilled cum back into her mouth with his thumb. “Now we can go”.

**VIENNA, SUNDAY, 9pm**

“This is too easy…” Laila said as they stood in front of the building the plutonium was supposed to be hidden.

August looked at her, uninterest all over his face. “What do you mean?” he asked slowly, almost as if he was bored.

“The files we got at the opera… They gave us the  _ exact _ location of this weapon Lane wants so much. Don’t you think that is a little odd? Use your brain, Walker” the MI6 agent whispered as a group of friends walked close to them. Attracting unwanted attention was the last thing they needed.

“I am using my brain. And my brain is telling me we have no other leads to follow and just a few hours until we hit our deadline. It’s this or nothing, Laila. Don’t start acting like a coward. I was just starting to like you” he gave her an ironic smile as he quickly unlocked the door and opened it up. “Are you coming or what?”

Dunn took a deep breath. “Fuck it” she murmured under her breath before entering the building with Walker.

Splitting up was something that happened naturally.

None of them trusted the other enough to suggest going separate ways. The chances of one finding the plutonium and just killing their rival were big.

However, they were running out of time. They needed to be fast. The building was big, and they needed to go through every inch of it.

In an unspoken agreement, they went to opposite directions as soon as they passed through the door.

After a couple of hours, however, it was clear that they were being played. There was nothing in the entire building but dust. No sign of the plutonium.

“There’s nothing here” Laila said angrily, kicking one of the cardboard boxes that were on the floor.

“We must be missing something... We have to keep searching”

“For fuck’s sake, August. We’re just wasting time here. Ciara died for nothing and apparently so will we! Come on, we could be trying to run away or something but instead we’re in an abandoned dusty building searching for some apocalyptic resource that is not even here! Great way to spend our final moments!”

“Resources…  _ We need more resources _ … Of course.” Walker mumbled to himself before looking at Laila. “I know what Lane wants. I know how to get us both out of this mess. But you have to trust me.”

“Trust you? Are you on crack? Do you think I’m stupid?” Dunn groaned, rolling her eyes as she continued to kick everything that was on her way.

She was so angry that she barely noticed when Walker took a gun and pointed it at her. 

She was an amazing agent. Probably the best of the CIA. But even she could never pull her own pistol faster than he could pull the trigger.

Laila laughed humorlessly, her eyes locked on the gun. “Is that supposed to make me trust you, Walker?” she asked defiantly.

“It’s just the job, Laila…” he said slowly.

Although the MI6 agent was putting on a brave face, he could see just how scared she was.

Her hands, always so firm, were shaking; she was trying to hide by closing them into a fist, but it wasn’t really working.

Her eyes, always so challenging, had a hint of fear. Not only that: it was moving constantly from the gun to his eyes to all around the room. She was trying to find a way out; even at the end, she didn’t lose hope of, somehow, defeating him.

Her breath, always so steady, was out of rhythm.

Her chest was going up and down at a fast pace. It seemed like there was something wrong, pressing against her thorax, preventing her from breathing properly.

“Well, I guess that’s what I get for sleeping with the enemy” she whispered to herself, trying to buy herself some time, maybe even distract him long enough so she could pull her gun and have some chance to at least try to fight for her life.

Walker was having none of it.

“It's the job, Laila” August repeated slowly, tilting his head as if he actually cared about her. “No hard feelings” he said at the exact moment he pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

**00:15, VIENNA**

“Do you think she will accept? Being a part of the Syndicate?” Lane asked as he looked at the now former MI6 agent on the floor.

The bullet proof vest she was wearing saved Laila’s life. Still, the impact made her fall on the ground and pass out.

As soon as Walker shot her and was sure she would be down for a while, he called Lane. Obviously, he was already in the city, waiting anxiously for the result of the little sick game he had created.

“Does she really have a choice? Plus, you wouldn’t go through all this trouble if you didn’t know for sure she would be in” August said dryly as he injected a sedative on her vein.

Waking up in the morgue as her body was being recognized by the MI6 wouldn’t be good, after all.

“Well, she is definitely going to be a pretty little asset to the Syndicate” Lane said with a smirk as he analyzed her. “She gave you a lot of trouble.. With some more training, she will be just as deadly and powerful as you”

“Yeah… I hope this little charade of yours will pay off” he grunted.

Lane rolled his eyes, sensing his annoyance. “Always so transparent, Walker. What is bothering you?”

“Couldn’t you just tell me you wanted to recruit her? It’d make my life a lot easier” he said as he got up and signaled to a couple of agents that were in the room to carry Laila to the car.

“And what fun would that be?”

“She could’ve killed me!” he shouted angrily.

“If she managed to kill you, then you shouldn’t even be doing this job. Stop whining. You have a newbie to train, and I have to go deal with Ethan Hunt. He’s been getting on my nerves lately... Remember: you’re in charge if something happens. Do not disappoint me.”

**24 HOURS LATER, SECRET LOCATION**

_ Cold _ .

Everything was cold.

It was like she was drowning on her own mind and all she could feel was that cold running through her body and her bones. She couldn’t even move. She was paralyzed. Frozen.

_ Dark _ .

Everything was dark.

Laila couldn’t see anything. No matter where she looked, everything around her was dark. It was like her eyes were closed, but they were wide open.

Were they wide open in shock?

August had shot her. And although that wasn’t a complete surprise, she still felt betrayed, and angry, and… And scared.

_ Am I dead? Is that what being dead feels like? _

The MI6 agent didn’t get frightened easily, but as that thought ran through her mind, she started to panic. And that is exactly what snapped her out of that spiraling cycle that was keeping her so still and immobilized.

Suddenly, she could move. And although everything was still dark, she forced her eyes to get used to her surroundings, looking around to check if she could see something,  _ anything _ .

Taking a deep breath, Laila moved her hands, banging on the walls around her. Her mouth was dry and her throat was sore, but she found the strength to scream. She wasn’t dead, and she wasn’t giving up.

That’s exactly when everything around her moved and she was suddenly attacked by a bright white light. Blinking a few times, she looked around her and sat down, panting and shaking. If by fear, cold or both, she couldn’t really say.

“Welcome back, Laila” she heard an amused and deep voice right next to her. “Good to see you’re not actually dead” Walker said calmly, his arms crossed as he analyzed her movements.

“What the… Why am I in a fucking morgue?” Laila grunted, not quite sounding like herself. Something was wrong with her voice.

“Want some water? You probably have a sore throat… My bad” smirking, he grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her.

She drank it eagerly, relief running through her veins. She wasn’t dead. She was alive, and drinking water, and soon this nightmare would be nothing but a bad memory.

“The drugs we had to give you to make you look dead have that effect. Expect some headaches, too” he continued to speak in a calm voice, almost as if he was bored.

“You shot me” she said accusingly, touching her bruised and aching chest, right where she felt the bullet hitting her.

“Don’t be so dramatic. I knew you were wearing a bullet proof vest” he rolled his eyes. “These things are so useless… It saved your life but it made you pass out. I could’ve killed you if I wanted to” he said in a low voice, making her shiver.

In the white light of the morgue, she looked almost actually dead.

Her skin was pale. There were dark spots under her eyes. Her lips, always colored in a dark red lipstick, were almost invisible. And she was shaking, only a thin sheet covering her body.

Walker walked towards a bag, grabbing a few clothes and throwing it in her direction.

“Get dressed and then we’ll get out of here and talk. I can’t stand this smell anymore, you took forever to wake up” he complained, a displeased look on his face as he left the room.

*******

Laila was eating her fries as if she hadn’t had a meal in days. Another side effect of the drugs they gave her. August just watched her as he sipped his drink.

“Out of all the places you could choose, why here?” he asked in a low voice, staring at everyone suspiciously.

“There’s nothing wrong with a simple café or my fries, Walker. And as much as I love picking fights with you over dumb shit, we have more important matters do discuss” she said as she pushed her plate aside.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything! Come on, you shot me and I woke up in the drawer of a fucking morgue. I think I deserve the complete explanation” she hissed, her eyes locked on his, a glint of anger on them.

August took a deep breath and nodded. “I guess you’re right... First things first, then. I shot you because I realized Lane didn’t want us to kill each other. He wanted to recruit you. And in order for that to be possible, you had to be declared dead for the MI6. Your old life had to be completely eliminated. That’s how we operate to avoid suspicions.”

“A bit dramatic, huh?”

“I thought so too, to be honest… Welcome to the Syndicate” he smiled ironically.

“All of this just to recruit a new agent? How did he even contact both the MI6 and the CIA?”

“We have our resources, Laila, and they’re pretty much unlimited… This time it caused us a lot of unnecessary drama but it’s just the Solomon Lane effect”

“It caused a lot more than just unnecessary drama. It caused the death of my only ally and actual friend, Walker. Don’t think that I forgot Ciara got killed in the middle of this shit”

“Actually… Lane was willing to recruit her too. Her death isn’t on us”

“Then what happened?”

“She got killed because she was caught in a mess created by Ethan Hunt and the IMF… Your dear cousin included. But don’t worry. We’ll get revenge. I have a feeling all of our paths will cross soon enough” Walker murmured as he tossed some money on the table and got up.

Laila followed him and they started to walk back to the parking lot.

“Where is Lane now?”

“Away. And he will be for a while.”

“Did our bosses know about this?”

“No. Sloan has no clue you’re alive, and Atlee... He’s in the Syndicate too, but be glad he didn’t know about anything, because he got busted by the IMF”

“Sounds like the IMF had a lot of work on their hands...” Laila whispered to herself as they got to the car. “So, what happens now?”

“Usually, Lane trains the newbies himself. Since that won’t be possible, you’re stuck with me. I guess that makes us…  _ partners _ ” Walker said that in a disgusted voice, almost as if he was choking on the word.

They both opened the car doors but, before they could enter, Laila had one more thing to ask.

“Did you ever have a partner before, Walker?”

“That I didn’t murdered? No” he said dryly as he got in the car.

“Oh, this is going to be  _ fun _ !” Laila laughed loudly as she took her seat and turned the radio on.

_ It's a quarter past midnight _

_ As we cut through the city _

_ The streets are getting restless _

_ Good times, bad decisions _


End file.
